Grau 25
by alfred32
Summary: Um rapaz é contratado para trabalhar em uma empresa responsável por conter crimes relacionados com mutantes. No entanto nem tudo é o que parece.
1. Mutantes? Parte 1

**Cap1: Mutante? Parte 1.**

* * *

**HÁ MUITOS ANOS ATRÁS:**

Na década de 1920 o país ainda não tinha passado pela industrialização e, por tanto, era mais rural do que urbano. Grandes fazendeiros eram detentores do maior poder aquisitivo. Conhecidos como coronéis, eles tinham um grande poder de influência na política e na vida das pessoas humildes que viviam na roça.

Um desses coronéis se chamava Reginaldo. Mais de cinquenta anos, careca, gordo. Casado com uma moça de vinte. Um tipo bem comum naquela época. Reginaldo tinha dois filhos, um de seis anos, **Eustáquio**, e outro ainda a caminho, sua jovem esposa estava gravida. Sua família vivia em uma casa enorme. De longe a mais rica da região.

Era noite. A fraca iluminação era proporcionada pelos lampiões. Antes da luz elétrica chegar o povo tinha costume de dormir bem cedo, no entanto apesar de já serem duas da manhã, ninguém havia pregado os olhos naquela casa. Eustáquio estava na sala brincando com uma das criadas da casa, que tentava distrair o menino. Reginaldo, que também estava na sala, andava de um lado para o outro bastante ansioso. Sua esposa estava no quarto sendo tratada pela parteira da região. O coronel estava prestes a ganhar um novo herdeiro. Ele está muito empolgado com a idéia.

- Jesus! - Dizia o coronel. - Cinco horas de trabalho de parto. Será que o menino não vai vingar?

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! Dá má sorte! - Repreendeu a criada.

A porta do quarto se abriu. A parteira, enquanto enxugava as mãos em uma toalha, se dirigiu para a sala. Era uma senhora de aparência simpática. Baixinha, gordinha. Tinha uns oitenta anos, mas aparentava ser mais jovem. Possuía poucas rugas pra idade.

- Então? Como está meu filho? - A parteira não respondeu diretamente, deixando o coronel ainda mais apreensivo.

- É melhor o senhor ir ver por si mesmo.

Reginaldo seguiu a parteira até o interior do quarto. Lá dentro ele viu sua esposa deitada na cama, aparentemente dormindo. Ficou feliz por ela estar passando bem, mas o que chamava mesmo sua atenção era o berço próximo a janela que agora já estava ocupado. O coronel foi se aproximando do berço cheio de expectativas. Estava radiante. Sua felicidade, porém, se evanesceu assim que viu o que estava dentro do berço.

Enquanto isso, na sala, aproveitando que a criada havia se distraído, o pequeno Eustáquio escapuliu para o quarto na intenção de matar sua curiosidade. Aquele entra e saí de gente na casa não era muito comum. O menino queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Reginaldo estava tão chocado que nem percebeu, ou deu importância, para a entrada de Eustáquio no quarto. O moleque não foi impedido de checar o berço e, consequentemente, de levar um susto tão grande que o acompanharia para toda a vida.

Sem nem se recuperar direito do choque, Reginaldo pegou o bebê em seus braços e sumiu com ele dentro da noite. Ao voltar pra casa o coronel disse apenas que o recém nascido não havia vingado. Ninguém fez perguntas e o assunto passou a ser evitado. O pequeno Eustáquio cresceu sendo convencido de que tudo aquilo na verdade não passava de um sonho ruim. O menino, que acabou se tornando um belo rapaz, acabou acreditando que a lembrança de ver um bebê aberrante na verdade não passava de um pesadelo. Um sonho ruim incrivelmente vivido, mas ainda sim só um sonho.

* * *

**HOJE:**

O bairro é péssimo. Periferia de uma cidade grande. Tudo o que você imaginar de crime acontece por lá. Quem trabalha naquela parte da cidade, ainda mais como policial, deveria estar acostumado com tudo. **Afonso** trabalha há doze anos naquele lugar. No entanto, do jeito que tremia, mais parecia um novato. O policial estava em uma sala da delegacia local tentando explicar da melhor maneira possível ao seu superior o que tinha lhe ocorrido aquela manhã. A história era muito inverosímel. Todos os que ouviam ele falar de duas uma. Ou achavam que ele havia perdido a razão ou, pior, que havia dado um fim em um colega de farda.

- Isso é alguma tentativa maluca de alegar insanidade mental? - Afonso não respondeu. - Vou ter que fazer algumas ligações, depois voltamos a conversar. Enquanto isso vai rezando. Na melhor das hipóteses você só joga fora sua carreira. - O comandante de Afonso se retirou da sala deixando-o sozinho com suas duvidas e memórias conturbadas. Raios verdes, monstros. Nada do que ele vira fazia sentido. - Será que estou ficando louco? - Era o que mais o policial se indagava.

A porta da sala se abre fazendo com que Afonso se esquecesse por um momento daquela manhã e se concentrasse no presente. Um homem de pele negra, careca, alto e muito bem vestido entra na sala. - Só pode ser problema. - Pensou o policial.

O careca sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada pelo superior de Afonso e pôs um envelope em cima da mesa. Não falou nada. Apenas empurrou o envelope na direção de Afonso.

- O que é isso?

- Abra. - A voz do homem era meio monótona, mas tinha muita autoridade. Afonso obedeceu na hora. Dentro do envelope havia uma ficha com os dados pessoais de um homem. Provavelmente um criminoso. - É esse homem que você viu hoje de manhã?

- Sim. É ele mesmo. Olha. Você deve ter ouvido minha história circulando por esses corredores. Veja bem. Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu. Está tudo muito confuso... Acho até que me drogaram. - O careca sorriu com o último comentário do policial, fazendo-o se arrepender de te-lo feito.

Sem se explicar, o careca pegou de volta seu envelope e se retirou da sala deixando Afonso novamente sozinho. Suas incertezas agora se agravaram ainda mais. No entanto, o que parecia estar piorando acaba dando uma inesperada reviravolta. O superior de Afonso volta pra sala de cara fechada. - Você está dispensado. Volte ao trabalho.

- O quê? Mas e o...

- Joaquim morreu em uma troca de tiros com marginais. Ponto. Esqueça sua história maluca e volte a trabalhar amanhã. Estamos entendidos?

No dia seguinte, para o espanto do policial, seu cotidiano prosseguiu normalmente. Parecia que os acontecimentos daquela manhã haviam sido esquecidos. Afonso não sabia a identidade daquele homem, mas tinha certeza que aquele careca que havia conversado brevemente com ele era o responsável por limpar sua barra com seus colegas de trabalho. Afonso começou a procurar pela identidade do seu benfeitor na delegacia. Estranhamente parecia que ninguém estava ciente de sua existência. Todos diziam não ter visto ninguém naquele dia que batesse com a descrição dada por Afonso.

Afonso só tinha uma pista a seguir para identificar a identidade do seu benfeitor. O nome do sujeito presente na ficha mostrada a ele. **Nogueira da Silva**. Era esse o nome do individuo. Um homem que ele lembrava ter participação naquela confusa manhã na qual um colega havia perdido a vida.

O nome do meliante não aparecia no sistema informatizado da delegacia. Sendo assim Afonso decidiu procurar nos arquivos antigos. Guardados ainda na moda antiga, em papel. Sua busca foi custosa. O deposito onde ficava esses arquivos era mal iluminado e muito empoeirado. Muitos dos documentos ali guardados já estavam em péssimas condições. Alguns eram até ilegíveis.

Após duas horas de busca Afonso encontra a ficha que procurava. Era a mesma mostrada a ele no dia anterior. Endereço, contatos, família. Tudo o que o policial precisava para começar uma investigação particular estava presente ali.

Ao visitar o endereço presente na ficha, Afonso dá de cara com uma casa (tava mais pra um barraco) em uma favela. A região era muito barra pesada. Pior até do que o bairro da delegacia onde trabalhava. Trajando uma roupa civil (se descobrissem que ele era polícia as coisas podiam se complicar) Afonso bateu na porta. Uma velha senhora atende. Ela provavelmente deveria ser a mãe desse tal Nogueira.

A conversa foi curta e pouco proveitosa. A velha parecia não bater bem da cabeça. Mal dava pra entender o que dizia. Só uma palavra era deixada bastante clara, pois era repetida diversas vezes. Mutante.

Há outros tipos de pesquisa mais confiáveis, no entanto Afonso estava sem idéias. De dentro da sua casa, usando seu computador pessoal, o policial fez uma pesquisa no Google pelo termo "mutante". Achou muitos dados dispersos. Nenhum com ligação aparente com o que procurava. Os resultados obtidos iam desde filmes de ficção cientifica até a explicações enormes de genética. Explicações essas que Afonso não tinha a minima paciência de ler.

Afonso só encontrou algo de proveitoso quando decidiu deixar sua pesquisa mais especifica. Ao digitar no buscador as palavras mutante e o nome de sua cidade, o policial obtém em resposta um nome conhecido. **Desvond Dynamics.**

* * *

Próximo a saída da cidade há um prédio de cinco andares que estava longe de ser humilde, tinha uma arquitetura bem moderna, mas mesmo assim não chamava muito atenção. Grande parte disso estava no fato dele se encontrar em uma área cheia de condomínios de luxo. A faixada do prédio sustentava o seu nome em alto relevo, com cores bem vivas. Desvond Dynamics.

Dentro do Desvond Dynamics, em uma das salas do último andar. Dois homens conversam. Um é o dono do prédio. Um senhor de idade com mais de oitenta anos. Magro, alto. Muito bem conservado. O outro é um careca de pele escura que já apareceu nessa história antes. O idoso estava sentado atrás da mesa analisando uma ficha com os dados pessoais de Afonso. O outro estava próximo da janela, se distraindo com os movimentos dos carros que passavam na rua da frente do prédio.

- Então? O que esse policial fez de tão impressionante? - Perguntou o idoso.

- Eliminou um grau 3.

- Sorte.

- Ah!!! Qual é!? Ninguém elimina um grau 3 só com "sorte". Ele tem talento pra coisa.

- Ainda não estou convencido. A ficha dele é comum demais pro meu gosto. Bem, mas você ainda não me contou como ele conseguiu essa façanha.

- Eustáquio, você não vai acreditar no que eu ouvi. E... Peraê!! Cara, isso não pode ser coincidência!!

- O que foi, rapaz?

- Adivinha quem está atravessando a rua, indo na direção do nosso prédio agora?

- Quem? Diga logo!

- O policial que você acabou de desdenhar.

* * *

**HÁ MUITOS ANOS ATRÁS:**

O tempo passou e pareceu curar todas as feridas da família de Reginaldo. Sua mulher havia superado a perda e teve outros filhos. Eustáquio, o primogênito, passou a se dedicar a uma vida acadêmica. Foi estudar medicina no exterior. Voltou pra casa com diploma de doutor. Não demoraria muito para se casar, era o que seus pais esperavam.

Enquanto estava na cidade, Eustáquio passou a ajudar a comunidade fazendo consultas de graça. Era algo passageiro, não pretendia se demorar muito ali. As oportunidades na capital eram bem maiores, era perda de tempo fazer carreira em um local tão atrasado como aquele.

Durante suas consultas Eustáquio acabou ouvindo algumas histórias do povo. Todas elas bem comuns em comunidades rurais. Lendas sobre fantasmas, lobisomens, monstros. A maioria achava graça daqueles contos, mas ainda havia muitos, os menos instruídos, que acreditavam em todas elas.

Dentre aqueles mitos havia um que chamou a atenção do jovem, pois envolvia o nome de sua família. A lenda era chamada de "Bebê Demônio", "Bebê Monstro" ou, pra piorar, de "A história do filho do coronel".

- Posso garantir que é verdade. - Falou o dono do mercadinho. - Foi a falecida parteira Genoveva que me contou. Que Deus a tenha. Isso já faz uns quinze anos se não me engano. O coronel estava todo prosa porque ia ser pai denovo. Até que o bendito menino nasce. Mas que desgraça viu. Nasceu um bicho. A vergonha do homem foi tanta que ele levou o bebê monstro pra mata e largou a criatura por lá mesmo. Alguns dizem que o coronel matou o seu filho naquele mesmo dia, já outros dizem que ele não teve coragem de por fim a vida daquela criatura. Apesar de monstruoso ele ainda era seu filho, não é? Bom. Quem acredita nessa última versão diz que o monstro vive perto da fronteira da propriedade do coronel. Falam que quem procura atentamente a noite por aquelas bandas consegue ver um vulto estranho por lá. Deus me defenda!! Por isso evito sair de noite.

Assim que Eustáquio saiu do mercadinho o dono foi advertido da garfe que acabara de cometer pelo menino que trabalhava com ele. - Senhor, esse é o doutor Eustáquio. O filho mais velho do coronel.

O jovem doutor se lembrou do bebê monstro no berço e se encheu de duvidas. - Será que isso é verdade? - Se perguntava. Eustáquio até pensou em conversar com seu pai, mas achou que isso poderia perturbar seu coração já bem cansado. Sendo assim decidiu juntar toda sua coragem e seguir o que a lenda dizia. Ele foi sozinho até a fronteira das terras de seu pai, armado com uma escopeta, procurar pela criatura que deveria ser seu irmão. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo.

Corpo nu. Dois metros e meio de altura. Ombros largos e costas curvadas. Rosto ossudo. Cabeça careca e orelhas pontiagudas. Imensos olhos redondos totalmente negros. Muito parecido com a figura que atormentava seus sonhos. Esse era o irmão que Eustáquio procurava.


	2. Mutantes? Parte 2

Cap2: Mutante?? Parte 2

* * *

**HOJE**

- O senhor está sendo esperado no quinto andar. - Foi essa a resposta que Afonso obteve ao falar com o porteiro do prédio. Ele achou aquilo estranho. - "Esperado"? - O que isso poderia significar? Afonso não tinha falado com ninguém sobre sua ida ao Desvond Dynamics. Ter alguém aguardando por sua chegada podia não ser um bom sinal. Mesmo assim, contrariando seus pressentimentos, Afonso foi até o elevador e apertou o botão indicativo do último andar. Quando a porta do elevador se abril novamente o benfeitor que ele tanto procurava já o esperava na porta.

- Estava falando de você agora mesmo, sabia? - Afonso não respondeu. - Desculpe, ainda não me apresentei. Me chamo **Walter Bishop**. Prazer. - O careca dá a mão para Afonso em um gesto cordial. O policial por sua vez responde apertando a mão do homem. Apesar de visivelmente desconfiado. - Walter Bishop? - Pensou Afonso. Apesar do nome estrangeiro, o sujeito não tinha sotaque nenhum.

- Não quero ser rude ou mal agradecido. - Disse Afonso. - Mas é que a duvida está me incomodando. O que você foi fazer ontem lá na delegacia? E, principalmente, como conseguiu limpar a minha barra por lá? Como é possível um civil ter poder pra isso?

- Deve ter dado trabalho pra achar o nome dessa empresa, certo? Acho que você merece suas respostas. No entanto é mais fácil mostrar do que falar. - Walter Bishop fez um gesto para que o policial o seguisse e, ambos, foram caminhando pelo quinto andar. O Desvond Dynamics, aparentemente, parecia um prédio empresarial normal. No entanto ao sair dos corredores e entrar em um dos apartamentos a estranheza do local se tornava evidente. Quantos prédios empresariais possuem um necrotério?

- Esse aqui é o homem que você viu naquele dia. Nogueira da Silva. Ladrão, traficante. Infelizmente um tipo bem comum por aqui. - Afonso mal prestava atenção no que Walter dizia. Estava mais impressionado com aquele necrotério. Havia várias gavetas metálicas com números próxima a parede do lado oposto da entrada, provavelmente onde estavam sendo guardados vários defuntos. Ao redor três mesas. Duas com todo tipo de equipamento necessário para uma necropsia e uma com um defunto deitado sobre ela. Com o braço direito cortado deixando suas entranhas expostas. O defunto em questão era do tal Nogueira. Examinando o cadáver estava um coroa de jaleco branco. Calvo, barbudo e que mancava muito.

- Era isso que procurávamos. - Disse o médico legista. Ele segurava uma bolinha branca de carne do tamanho de uma bola de ping pong. - Tirei isso do punho dele. Essa glândula segrega uma versão mais potente de mescalina em forma de aerosol. Era assim que o nosso "amigo" aqui provocava as alucinações em suas vítimas.

- Viu? - Falou Walter, se virando pra Afonso. - Já entendeu o que aconteceu com você naquele dia?

Afonso levou uns dois minutos para processar sua idéia. - Como eu suspeitava. Fui drogado, certo?

- Sim, de certo modo. Mas isso não é tudo. - Diz Walter.

- Vocês... Vocês estão me dizendo que esse cara aí produzia alucinógenos naturais do próprio corpo!?

- Fascinante, não acha? - Respondeu o legista.

- Como isso é possível?

- Afonso, você sabe qual o objetivo da Desvond Dynamics?

- Eu vi o site daqui. É um centro de pesquisa genéticas, né?

- Mais ou menos.

Walter fez sinal para Afonso o seguir mais uma vez. A dupla saiu do necrotério e seguiram até o último apartamento da direita. Ali era uma sala de segurança. Cheia de tevês e videocassetes. Um homem vestido de guarda estava sentado na cadeira, se escorando na mesa.

- Acorda, homem! - Disse Walter ao segurança. - Se eu te pegar dormindo novamente é rua.

- Hehe. - O guarda deu um sorriso amarelo bastante encabulado. - Não vai acontecer denovo, senhor.

- Dá uma licença aí. Tenho que mostrar uma coisa a esse rapaz. Aproveite pra tomar um café pra ver se acorda. - O guarda saiu da sala deixando a dupla sozinha lá dentro. Assim que o homem saiu Walter pegou uma fita de dentro de uma estante transparente que ficava no canto da sala e a colocou dentro de um dos vídeos cassetes. Um filme de aparência bem caseira começou a ser reproduzido. Nele um chinês de uns quarenta anos vestido de cientista dava uma explicação.

- Vídeo número 1 da Desvond Dynamics. - Dizia o cientista do filme. - Introdução: o que é um mutante? - O cientista deu uma pausa dramática de uns vinte segundos antes de continuar com a explicação. - Seres vivos que desenvolvem características não comuns aos outros membros da sua espécie. Como, por exemplo, esse garoto de Nagoya. Capaz de emular as propriedades de um imã. - O filme mudou de cena, agora mostrava um garoto japonês de uns quatro anos que brincava grudando uma colher na testa.

- Nossa! Estou impressionado! - Disse Afonso em tom de deboche.

- Cara, continua assistindo aí.

- Só pra facilitar sua classificação quanto o grau de ameaça, nós dividimos esses mutantes em vários graus, indo do 1 até o 25. No grau 1 temos mais de 45 % dos indivíduos com mutação. São os mutantes que, assim como o garoto de Nagoya, tem habilidades não relevantes. Que na pratica não os diferem muito de indivíduos não-mutantes. No grau 2 temos os mutantes com habilidades não ofensivas. Pessoas com uma empatia muito forte ou capazes de terem pressentimentos. Assim como o grau 1, o 2 não oferece muitos problemas. O perigo começa a aparecer do grau 3 em diante.

- Grau 3, baixo poder ofensivo. Grau 4, poder ofensivo um pouco acima da média. Grau 5, ameaça a mais de um humano... Até o grau 10, mesmo que as vezes com extrema dificuldade, essas ameaças podem ser contidas por um grupo de humanos normais se eles estiverem bem armados. A partir daí... Que Deus nos ajude. Grau 25. Praticamente um Deus entre os mortais. Em toda história da humanidade só foi encontrado um ser nesse grau. Acho até que a humanidade não resistiria se um outro grau 25 aparecesse.

- Cara. - Disse Afonso quase rindo. - Vocês estão assistindo muita ficção cientifica.

A expressão de Walter deixou bem claro que ele não gostou nada do comentário jocoso de Afonso. - Ok. Você não é o primeiro cético e não será o último. Pode ir embora agora. Não tenho mais nada a contar.

- Espera aí! Você ainda não me contou como limpou minha barra lá na delegacia.

- Bom. Digamos que eu sou extremamente persuasivo. Não que você vá acreditar. Mais eu sou grau 7.

Afonso se esforçou pra não dar uma gargalhada. No entanto ficou repentinamente sério quando percebeu que seu companheiro não estava mais presente. Parecia que ele havia sumido no ar. - Walter? - Irritado por ter sido deixado sozinho de forma tão indelicada, Afonso decidiu sair do prédio. No entanto, antes mesmo de sair, enquanto estava ainda no elevador, o policial fez uma ligação. Ainda não queria deixar sua investigação particular como encerrada.

- Alô, **Rafael**? Aqui é Afonso. Cara, preciso de um favor seu. - Rafael é um amigo de longa data de Afonso. Os dois se conheceram ainda no tempo do colegial. Da dupla Rafael foi o que deu mais certo na vida Ambos entraram para a policia. Porém, enquanto Afonso se tornou apenas um PM, Rafael havia conseguido se tornar um policial federal. E como tal, ele tinha acesso a muito mais informação do que Afonso. - É um cara que vive na cidade. Parece que é estrangeiro. O nome é Walter Bishop. - Do outro lado da linha Rafael anota o nome do sujeito e avisa que vai ligar mais tarde. Ele prometeu dar um resultado ainda hoje. - Ok. Te ligo mais tarde então. Tchau.

O dia de Afonso prosseguiu normalmente. Ronda, dar umas porradas em dois ou três batedores de carteira, fazer a segurança de um prédio... Pros padrões do policial até que o dia estava monótono. Só no fim da tarde é que seu telefone tocou. Era Rafael com a resposta do seu pedido.

- Rapaz, esse Walter Bishop é lá de Nova York. O cara fez a miséria lá nos "states". Você não vai acreditar. Vou mandar a ficha do cara pro seu e-mail. Mas, olhe, se te perguntarem como conseguiu isso não me bote no meio da conversa não, viu?

Assim que terminou seu turno, Afonso foi correndo pra casa checar seu e-mail. A bendita ficha de Walter Bishop estava lá, em um arquivo compactado. O policial o abril e teve acesso aos principais dados sobre aquele estrangeiro. Família, CPF, último endereço conhecido, tipo sanguíneo, grau de escolaridade e, o mais interessante, histórico criminal. Era quase inacreditável. Uma empresa grande como a Desvond Dynamics estava acobertando um assassino.

No dia seguinte, quando o superior de Afonso soube que ele havia localizado um criminoso vindo do exterior sua felicidade foi tão grande que só faltou dar um beijo no policial. Liderar uma operação que coloca um bandido de fora atrás das grades dava muito status. Em toda sua carreira o delegado nunca conseguiu nada parecido. Essa podia ser sua maior oportunidade. Não antes de elaborar um mandato (nesses casos qualquer coisa fora do lugar poderia por tudo a perder, o suspeito não era um ladrãozinho de rua qualquer) uma equipe de três policiais, com Afonso no meio, foi enviada para o Desvond Dynamics.

Ao contrário do que o trio esperava, eles não encontraram resistência assim que chegaram no prédio. Quando comunicaram ao porteiro com quem queriam falar, o mesmo só fez interfonar e em menos de cinco minutos Walter Bishop apareceu.

- Pois não? Em que posso ser útil?

- Senhor Bishop. - Disse Afonso, mostrando o documento do mandato para o gringo. - Você está preso. Me acompanhe. - Normalmente quando uma pessoa é surpreendida com um mandato de prisão o espanto fica estampado em seu rosto. Não é isso que estava acontecendo com Walter. Isso deixou Afonso um pouco apreensivo. Porém, ao contrário do mal pressentimento do policial, não foi difícil colocar Walter na viatura.

Afonso foi no banco de trás. Os dois policiais na frente, um deles, claro, dirigindo. O suspeito foi no porta-mala, como de praxe. A delegacia ficava há uma distância considerável. Por isso Afonso só notou que estavam indo para o lado errado alguns minutos depois de tomarem o desvio.

- Hei! Tá maluco, porra!! Não é por aqui não!! - Dizia Afonso ao motorista, enquanto dava tapas no banco da frente, para chamar sua atenção.

- Se eu fosse você parava com isso. - Disse Walter. Imediatamente Afonso virou sua atenção para ele. Visivelmente transtornado. - Eles estão sob meu controle agora.

- Mas que...?

- Afonso, você realmente superou minhas expectativas. Como se já não bastasse descobrir o meu paradeiro, o senhor ainda desvendou todo o meu passado. Bem, só a parte do meu passado que era possível desvendar. Mas, enfim. "Aonde quero chegar"? Senhor Afonso, você estaria interessado em um emprego na Desvond Dynamics?

- Que maluquice é essa? - Agora Afonso percebeu para onde seus colegas estavam levando a viatura. Ela estava fazendo a volta e retornando para a Desvond Dynamics.

- O horário de trabalho é péssimo, mas o salário é bem melhor do que sua carreira policial pode proporcionar. Eu garanto.

Afonso ficou uns cinco minutos parado. Parecia que estava em choque ou em transe. Walter já estava começando a ficar preocupado com sua saúde mental, quando o jovem finalmente falou alguma coisa. - Esse papo de mutante então... É real?

- É. - Mais uma pausa, dessa vez de um minuto e meio. O carro já estava estacionando na frente do Desvond Dynamics.

- Se eu aceitar o emprego. Quero saber sobre tudo. Principalmente sobre essa história sua de assassinato.

- Ok, a política da empresa é de total franqueza entre nossos associados. - Walter estava animado. A resposta de Afonso não foi um "sim" propriamente dito, mas a experiencia de vida do careca fazia-o ter certeza que a curiosidade do seu candidato não ia permitir que ele desistisse de se aprofundar naquele mistério.

* * *

**HÁ MUITOS ANOS ATRÁS:**

A desgraça pareceu abater sobre a família do coronel mais uma vez. O filho mais velho do casal. Que era o maior motivo de orgulho deles. Havia subitamente entrado em um estado de loucura. Muitos se perguntaram o motivo desse desastre. "É uma maldição" dizia uns, "é o mal dos acadêmicos" constatava outros. Ninguém, apenas o próprio coronel, sabia a razão da loucura de Eustáquio.

O jovem doutor foi enviado a um sanatório da capital. Um sanatório modelo, mais ainda assim um sanatório da década de 1930. Você já pode imaginar o quão sofrida era a vida de seus internos. Terapias de choque, tratamentos experimentais que hoje em dia já se sabe que são inúteis...

Os internos menos problemáticos ficavam em quartos pra dois, enquanto os perigosos ficavam em isolamento. Eustáquio pertencia ao primeiro grupo. Ele dividia o quarto com um jovem barrigudo de pele negra. Eustáquio achava seu sotaque engraçado. Deduziu que ele era do exterior, só não conseguia identificar da onde. Seu nome era **Victor Bishop**.

- Então? O que você fez com o monstro? - Perguntou Victor.

- Minha primeira reação foi a de tentar matá-lo. Mas, ele era tão... Se não fosse pela aparência monstruosa qualquer um diria que ele era tão inocente quanto uma criança.

- Tenso.

- Pra piorar essa coisa é meu irmão.

- Cara, já vi muitas histórias desse tipo. Lobisomens, fantasmas, alienígenas... Cara, bem que alguém podia catalogar essas coisas, né?

- É. - Respondeu Eustáquio sorrindo. O doutor percebeu que seu colega de quarto começara a "viajar".

- Quando a gente sair daqui vamos fazer isso?

- É. Já que duvido muito que alguém vá contratar um médico louco. Até que não seria má idéia. Não tenho nada pra fazer quando sair daqui mesmo.


	3. Primeiro dia

Cap3: Primeiro dia.

* * *

**HOJE**

Um quarentão malhado com os cabelos já grisalhos e com uma medonha cicatriz, que parecia ter sido feita por um animal feroz, que ia do inicio da testa até quase a nuca. O nome desse mal encarado é **Gregório**. O colega de Afonso em seu primeiro dia no novo emprego.

- Nós só usamos uniformes em missões especiais. Aquelas em que o alvo é um mutante de baixo grau, como o que você irá capturar hoje, usamos trajes civis mesmo. - Gregório dava as instruções básicas ao seu novo aprendiz enquanto dirigia um furgão preto da Desvond Dynamics. Afonso estava no banco ao lado.

- Além de analisarmos e catalogarmos esses mutantes, nós também atuamos como uma força policial especializada nesse tipo de problema. Qualquer problema criminal envolvendo mutantes, sendo eles vitimas ou causadores, são de nossa alçada. Ao contrário da força policial convencional nós não matamos. - Afonso fez cara feia quando ouviu essa parte. - Apenas capturamos os suspeitos usando armas não letais. Como essa aqui.

Gregório entregou a Afonso uma pistola diferente. Parecia ser feita de plástico. E a munição, ao invés de serem balas, pareciam mais com seringas. - Essa arma é um projeto nosso. Foi feita para abater apenas os que tiverem DNA mutante. Por tanto se por acaso você for atingido por fogo amigo pode ficar despreocupado. Ela não te causará mal algum. A não ser uma leve dor de cabeça e um pouco de tontura, nada demais.

O furgão estacionou perto de uma loja de conveniência. Era tarde da noite, por tanto a rua estava vazia. Horário ideal para um assalto. Os dois agentes entraram na loja e, a mando de Gregório, ficaram em um canto isolado olhando para o balconista, que estava no lado oposto, e para o único freguês presente ali. Um adolescente franzino demais para atrair qualquer suspeita.

- Presta atenção no moleque. - Disse Gregório.

- O que é que tem?

- Olha pra televisão, não está percebendo algo estranho, não? - Como muitas estabelecimentos comerciais, essa loja possuía um sistema de segurança de câmeras. No canto direito, no alto da parede, havia uma tevê que reproduzia tudo o que a câmera filmava. Por um motivo que Afonso não conseguia explicar o rapaz não saia na gravação, mesmo ele estando dentro do ângulo de visão da câmera.

- A câmera foi adulterada? - Perguntou Afonso.

- Não, a câmera está funcionando normalmente.

- Então, como...?

- Nosso "amigo" aqui. **Eduardo Valença**, mutante de grau 1, tem o interessante dom, principalmente se você for um ladrão, de ser invisível a tudo que não seja o olho humano.

- Hmmmm?

- Explicando melhor: câmeras de vídeo, fotografias ou até mesmo reflexos. Nada disso acusa a presença do rapaz aqui. Nem mesmo o odor natural de seu corpo pode ser identificado. Olha aí ó. O safado vai agir. - Aproveitando que o vendedor não conseguia perceber sua presença, Eduardo pegou um aparelho eletrônico da prateleira e escondeu na camisa. - É tua vez aí, campeão. Atira.

- Hmmmm?

- Vamos lá, você já fez isso antes. Atira logo que eu quero voltar a tempo de assistir minha novela, vai.

Pffft! Pffft! Pffft! A pistola plastica era extremamente silenciosa. O único som que emitia lembrava um disparo de ar. Muito sútil. O projetil lançado, a seringa, era tão rápida e eficiente do que uma bala convencional. Assim que atingiu seu alvo o efeito foi imediato. O rapaz caiu no chão. - Isso rapaz! - Gregório parabenizava Afonso pela sua primeira "caçada". Termo usado pelos agentes da Desvond quando saiam para capturar algum mutante.

A dupla não teve nenhum problema em pegar o adolescente e carregar até o furgão. O atendente da loja podia ver os dois, mas como o menino não aparecia na gravação da tevê, o vendedor não tinha como entender o que estava acontecendo. Até deu risada, pois pensou se tratar de um caso de uma dupla de aloprados. Era até compreensível. Ele via apenas os dois se agachando e saindo da loja, sendo que um estava de frente pro outro, um deles saiu de costas.

O furgão que a dupla estava usando é um especializado para caçadas. A parte de trás do veiculo era utilizada apenas como cela provisoria para os mutantes capturados. O adolescente inconsciente foi jogado lá dentro. Sem o menor cuidado.

TumDumTumDumDumTumDumDum! - Uma musiquinha de ligação a cobrar tocou. Afonso se perguntou de onde ela vinha. Até que viu Gregório pegar seu celular. O ex-policial achou graça um homem tão mal encarado ter um toque tão bem humorado.

Quando Gregório atendeu a ligação ele só falava duas palavras: "sim, senhor". - Xiiii. Afonso, nossa noite vai ser mais longa hoje.

- O que é que foi?

- Situação com refém. Outro mutante perigoso. Cara, as vezes tenho vontade de passar fogo em todos eles. Deviam acabar com essa praga quando eles ainda estão no berço. - A imagem de mal encarado boa praça que Afonso tinha de Gregório se dissolveu no mesmo instante que ouviu esse comentário.

Uma casa de dois andares com um monte de viatura policial parada na frente. Afonso reconhecia cenários assim. A polícia estava negociando com o sequestrador que mantinha a família da casa refém. O comandante da operação era o que estava mais perto da casa. Se comunicava com os sequestradores através de um alto-falante. Enquanto o comandante se preocupava com as negociações alguns dos policiais que estavam na área perceberam a estranha aproximação de um furgão preto muito suspeito. No entanto não deram muita atenção para ele, pois o sequestrador começou a atirar pro lado de fora. Não dava pra ver direito, pois estava muito escuro e todos tentavam se proteger atrás de suas viaturas. Três policiais foram alvejados. Dava a impressão que não era apenas um, mas vários sequestradores. Aja vista que da janela da casa quatro braços apontavam metralhadoras para o lado de fora.

- Cara! - Comentou Afonso a seu colega. - Não passo por uma situação hostil como essa há muito tempo.

- Pra tu ver. E é só outro grau 1 que está causando isso tudo.

- Sim, fazemos o que agora?

- Esperamos. Já tem uma equipe agindo dentro da casa. Nossa tarefa vai ser só a de transportar o mutante que capturarem.

Silêncio. Após algum tempo nada se ouvia vindo de dentro da casa. O comandante já esperava pelo pior. Quatro policiais arrombaram a porta da frente e entraram na casa. Ao chegarem no andar de cima só encontraram os reféns desacordados. O sequestrador, ou sequestradores, porém tinha sumido misteriosamente.

- Pronto. O pessoal já conteve a ameaça.

- Como você sabe?

- Vai por mim, garoto. Já vi isso antes.

Tuc!! Tuc!! Alguém estava batendo na parte de trás do furgão. Os dois então desceram do carro e foram checar o que era. Um grupo de cinco agentes da Desvond Dynamics estava carregando um sujeito que, se não fosse pelos quatro braços, pareceria um rapaz de vinte anos qualquer com penteado estilo moicano.

- Ótimo, rapazes. Bom trabalho. Joga ele aí dentro. - Dizia Gregório enquanto abria a parte de trás do furgão.

Depois que o furgão foi levado de volta para a Desvond Dynamics Afonso foi liberado. Sendo assim decidiu voltar pra sua casa. O ex- policial morava sozinho em uma residência bem simples, de um andar, que ficava no mesmo bairro da delegacia em que trabalhava. Como o salário proporcionado pelo novo emprego é quase cinco vezes maior do que o do trabalho anterior, Afonso já planejava se mudar para um bairro menos barra pesada.

Afonso planejava dormir cedo naquela noite, no entanto não conseguiu. Ficou um tempão recostado no sofá pensando na vida. O quanto ela mudou drasticamente em um espaço de tempo tão curto. Ding Dong! O estado reflexivo do ex-policial só foi interrompido quando alguém tocou a campainha da casa. Ao atender a porta Afonso viu sua vizinha lhe avisando que havia chegado correspondência. Uma senhora muito agradável, sempre recolhia as encomendas do ex-policial quando este não estava em casa. O que era quase sempre. Desta vez ela trazia uma caixa dos correios. - Obrigado, senhora. - Respondeu Afonso secamente. Enquanto voltava pro seu sofá e abria a caixa entregue.

Uma fita de vídeo acompanhada de um bilhete que dizia apenas "veja com bastante atenção". Esse era o conteúdo da caixa. Assim que jogou fora a embalagem agora já vazia, Afonso foi até o seu quarto vasculhar no armário procurando seu antigo aparelho cassete. Após dois minutos de procura ele o encontrou. Estava tão empoeirado que o ex-policial tinha duvidas se ele ainda funcionava.

Após instalar o aparelho na sala ele colocou a fita e torceu para dar certo. Pra sua sorte o cassete ainda funcionava. O filme que ele agora reproduzia na tevê era o mesmo que Afonso havia assistido há alguns dias atrás. O japonês dando uma lição sobre o que era um mutante. Afonso assistia aquilo achando certa graça. - Quem diria que isso tudo é verdade? - Afonso assistiu aquela fita umas três vezes antes de notar algumas coisas estranhas que apareciam na tela. A fita parecia estar mais danificada do que na primeira vez que assistiu o vídeo, lá na sala de segurança da Desvond Dynamics. Tinha mais falhas na gravação. Cortes bruscos de um quadro para o outro. Como se alguém houvesse cortado algumas partes do filme.

Rodando o filme mais uma vez, só que agora passando o filme quadro a quadro, Afonso foi capaz de notar uma coisa que quase o fez ter pesadelos naquela noite. As partes falhadas da gravação que a primeira vista pareciam cortes mal feitos, na verdade eram quadros adicionados ao rolo do filme. Quadros que quando reproduzidos só podiam ser vistos em frações de segundo. Só mesmo rodando o filme quadro a quadro alguém seria capaz de ver aquela mensagem subliminar. Que era um texto que botava em dúvida a confiabilidade da Desvond Dynamics.

"_Caro Afonso, se você está lendo esse texto é porque é um homem tão esperto quanto o esperado. Perdão pelo modo não convencional de comunicação, mas é que a Desvond Dynamics tem o mal habito de interceptar todas as correspondências dos seus associados. Um detalhe que a mesma deve ter se 'esquecido' de lhe informar no momento da sua contratação. Essa mensagem tem como principal objetivo alertá-lo sobre o caráter das pessoas que estão no poder da empresa que você agora defende._

_Atenciosamente, H.P._

_Voltarei a me comunicar em breve."_

* * *

Quando lembra da transformação sofrida na sua vida durante o último mês **Samanta** costuma chorar. Filha única. Vinda de uma família bem amorosa. Aos 12 anos a menina começou a se dedicar a pratica de esportes. Artes marciais. De início a família achou estranho uma menina tão nova praticar um esporte tão "masculino", mas logo se acostumaram com a idéia. Aos 14 anos a guria começou a participar de campeonatos. Seu desempenho foi tão extraordinário que a comissão esportiva local desconfiou se tratar de um caso de dopem e um exame de sangue foi solicitado. O resultado deu negativo, mas a amostra de sangue da garota mostrou um resultado muito estranho. Não batia com o de uma pessoa normal. Também pudera, a menina era uma mutante. Grau 5. Samanta é dona de uma força e agilidade quatro vezes maior do que a média humana. Além de ter os sentidos (visão, audição, olfato) ampliados.

Duas semanas depois de fazer os exames eles apareceram. Homens vestidos de preto, com uniformes militares, visitaram a casa da família de Samanta. A intenção deles era de sequestrar a menina. No entanto a moça conseguiu fugir. Hoje ela anda escondida, como se fosse uma fugitiva da lei. Por várias vezes ela se pergunta coisas do tipo: "o que foi que eu fiz" ou "por que isso está acontecendo comigo".

Samanta agora se esconde em um prédio abandonado no centro da cidade. Local praticamente caindo aos pedaços de podre. Seus moradores são mendigos ou viciados. Pedra de crack era o que mais circulava na área. Apesar de ser um lugar extremamente perigoso para uma adolescente de sua idade, nenhum dos moradores mexia com ela. A maioria até evitava olhar na direção da garota. Tinham medo de Samanta. Ela conseguiu esse respeito logo no primeiro dia que foi parar lá. A moça quebrou pernas, braços, narizes... de cinco rapazes que queriam uma "intimidade forçada".

Tlap!Tlap!Tlap!Tlap! Do quarto andar seria impossível para uma pessoa comum ouvir aquele barulho. Eram passos ritmados. Como um grande número de pessoas andando em sincronia. Samanta sabia o que era isso. Seus algozes estão entrando no prédio.

Agora já em estado de alerta, Samanta foi conferir as escadas. Como ela havia previsto, um grupo de militares estava subindo, indo ao seu encontro. Como não tinha outra rota para baixo, a moça decidiu subir até o último andar. Ainda não tinha um plano de fuga, mas aquela opção era melhor do que enfrentar o grupo de peito aberto.

No último andar Samanta ficou escondida dentro de um dos apartamentos. Não era fácil se esconder em um local como aquele, pois como ele era abandonado não tinha nenhuma mobilha e muitas das paredes eram quebradas, possuindo buracos enormes. A moça ficou escondida atrás de uma parede, rezando para que os soldados não a encontrassem e desistissem de procurá-la.

Logo que os militares chegaram no último andar eles se espalharam para cobrir toda a área. Eram um grupo de mais ou menos vinte pessoas. Todos de uniformes pretos, estavam armados com metralhadoras que mais pareciam de brinquedo. Armas de plástico. Tinham três canos de disparo por onde saíam as seringas.

Um dos soldados entraram no apartamento onde Samanta estava escondida. Antes mesmo dele notar sua presença, a moça pois em pratica seu treinamento marcial. O nocauteando por trás com um golpe na nuca. O ataque foi silencioso. Ninguém ainda havia percebido a presença da garota.

Com cuidado pra não fazer barulho, Samanta jogou o soldado em um canto qualquer. Depois pois sua cabeça para fora afim de checar aonde estavam os outros. Eles estavam bem espalhados. A guria não tinha por onde sair, já que as escadas estavam bloqueadas. Desesperada, Samanta começou a chorar. Só parou quando uma esperança nasceu em seu peito. Ela teve uma idéia de como fugir dali.

Samanta passou correndo pelo corredor. Ela ficou visível para todos que estavam ali. Os soldados então começaram a atirar, mas ela era rápida demais. Não era um alvo fácil. Samanta correu até o fim do corredor, ela planejava chegar até a parede onde ficava localizado um buraco por onde era jogado o lixo do prédio. O lugar quando estava funcionando era um local moderno. Feito em padrão americano. Todos os andares possuíam portinholas em que os moradores podiam jogar seus lixos. Os sacos iam caindo em um cano bem largo e iam parar no térreo, em uma grande lixeira. Samanta planejava fugir usando essa saída pro lixo.

Pra chegar até a parede a moça teve que passar por um soldado que estava bem na frente da portinhola. Não foi difícil nocauteá-lo. Bastou um chute giratório. E pronto, a moça já podia se jogar na saída de lixo e descer até o térreo. Ela assim o fez.

A moça caiu de cabeça em uma enorme lixeira. Em outra situação ela acharia aquilo extremamente nojento, mas no momento ela estava tão preocupada em fugir que nem ligou pra isso.

Samanta saiu da lixeira e foi correndo em direção a rua. Planejava pedir ajuda a alguém. Mas pra sua infelicidade algo estava estranho. Sua vista começava a ficar turva, ela começava a ficar tonta. Por causa da adrenalina da situação Samanta não havia notado que uma das seringas a havia atingindo. Não demorou muito para ela cair desmaiada no chão.

Menos de dois minutos depois, os militares que a perseguiam já tinham a colocado em um furgão e a levado para a Desvond Dynamics. Quando Samanta acordou já estava dentro de uma sala futurística presa em uma cela feita com paredes de um vidro incrivelmente resistente. Além da cela dela haviam mais cinco celas na sala. Cada uma ocupada por um grupo de dois ou três pessoas. Algumas delas bem exóticas. Pessoas de três olhos, verdes, com dentes pontiagudos... Samanta logo notou que eram todos como ela. Mutantes.

Dividindo a cela com Samanta estava um garoto franzino que, devido a estranheza da situação, não chamou muito a atenção da moça.

- Prazer. - Disse o garoto franzino. - Meu nome é Eduardo.

- Porque estão fazendo isso com a gente? - Perguntou Samanta, já começando a chorar.

- Nos usam em experimentos. Somos cobaias. - Na cabeça de Samanta passou uma imagem dela sendo exumada viva. Coisa que ela via acontecer com monstros em filmes de ficção cientifica que gostava tanto de assistir. Isso só fez com que ela passasse a chorar de vez.

- Calma, fofa. Não fique assim. Não se desespere. Quando os cientistas já obtém tudo o que desejam eles liberam a pessoa. Já vi isso acontecer antes.- Na cela da frente um punk de quatro braços interrompe Eduardo pra dizer algo não muito reconfortante. - É. Se você não for dissecado antes pode voltar inteiro pra casa.


	4. Desvond

**Cap 4: Desvond**

* * *

**HÁ MUITOS ANOS ATRÁS**

Três anos depois de ser internado Eustáquio recebeu alta. No entanto, para desgosto da sua família, as esquisitices do outrora doutor não pararam por aí. Assim que saiu do sanatório Eustáquio foi dividir residência com o seu antigo colega de quarto, Victor Bishop. Tal decisão fez com que comentários maldosos sobre a masculinidade do filho do coronel fossem feitos. Porém a dúvida quanto a sexualidade da dupla não durou muito, pois ambos casaram logo. Apesar de continuarem há se encontrar com muita frequência. Inclusive para fazer longas viagens juntos.

Eustáquio nunca conseguiu recuperar o respeito que tinha quando voltou da faculdade de medicina. O jovem trabalhava como médico em hospitais públicos, ganhava muito menos do que poderia ganhar se sua ficha não estivesse manchada com a estadia no sanatório. No entanto ele não ligava muito para isso.

Vinte anos depois Eustáquio já tinha posto quatro filhos no mundo. Duas meninas e dois rapazes. Todos absolutamente normais. Victor também tinha tido filhos. Dois. Um casal.

Eustáquio e Victor disfarçavam bem, mas a obsessão que os amigos tinham em achar mais casos estranhos como o do irmão de Eustáquio não diminuiu com o passar do tempo. O irmão de Eustáquio, que nunca foi nomeado, viveu até os trinta anos. Morrendo de causas naturais.

Sempre que Eustáquio e Victor ouviam alguma história de monstro que fugisse do comum ou que se assemelhasse com a história de Eustáquio eles viajavam até o local para conferir o caso. Não importa o quão longe de suas casas a história acontecesse. Em vinte anos viajaram o país inteiro, mas não encontraram nada além de pessoas ignorantes que davam conotação sobrenatural a qualquer coisa que não sabiam explicar direito.

Mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Década de 1950. Já perto da meia idade. Eustáquio estava quase desistindo quando seu filho caçula, que na época tinha pouco mais de dez anos, pediu a ele para ir a um circo que havia acabado de chegar a cidade.

A esposa de Eustáquio não pôde ir junto e os outros filhos do casal já não tinham mais interesse em circos. Sendo assim o doutor acompanhou o seu filho caçula sozinho. O garotinho adorou a idéia. Queria ter o pai só pra ele.

O circo, pros padrões locais, era grande. Se gabava por não precisar usar e "maltratar", nas palavras do dono, animais em suas apresentações (um raciocínio bem avançado para a década de 1950). Mesmo não tendo nenhum bicho as apresentações eram sempre lotadas. Logo que soube desse detalhe Eustáquio ficou bem curioso. - Pra compensar essa desvantagem esse circo deve ser muito bom. - Pensava o doutor.

O circo se chamava Cirque du Freak. "Circo das Aberrações" em bom português. Eustáquio achou graça do nome. - Seria tão bom se isso fosse verdade.

Eustáquio e seu filho se sentaram na quinta fileira. O circo estava lotado. - O dono do circo é bem esperto. - Pensou Eustáquio. - Pegou a curiosidade e o medo que as pessoas têm do desconhecido pra ganhar uma grana com isso.

Quando o show estava próximo de começar todas as luzes do lugar se apagaram. De repente um holofote foi ligado. Ele apontava para o centro do picadeiro onde um anão começava a dar boas vindas ao público. - São essas as "aberrações"? - Pensou Eustáquio. - Pessoas deficientes? Quem foi que teve essa idéia de tão mal gosto. - O doutor teve a vontade de pegar o seu filho e sair dali, mas os olhos do menino estavam tão encantados que ele não teve coragem de quebrar aquele momento.

A primeira apresentação era "Mongo, a mulher gorila". Logo que o apresentador anão anunciou esse espetáculo Eustáquio pois sua mão no rosto. - Não acredito que gastei dinheiro com isso. - o doutor já conhecia, ou achava que conhecia, aquele show. No qual uma mulher, através de um jogo de espelhos, sumia para dar lugar a um homem fantasiado de macaco. No entanto, o que Eustáquio não sabia, era que a versão desse show do Cirque du Freak era bem diferente.

Uma jovem bem sensual com roupas minimas foi amarrada no que parecia ser uma cadeira elétrica. O anão fez mais um ou dois comentários sensacionalistas e saiu correndo para fora do picadeiro. Fingindo que estava com muito medo para ficar ali.

A mulher tremeu, seu corpo se contorceu e ela gritava. A plateia estava assustada. Entraram em quase estado de pânico quando a moça começou a mudar. Em menos de um minutos a outrora sensual garota havia se transformado em um monstro que em todos os aspectos se assemelhava muito a lenda do lobisomem.

A moça-monstro se soltou de suas amarras, deu um pulo em direção a plateia, soltou alguns uivos e, por fim, saiu do picadeiro. Assim que ela havia ido embora o anão voltou ao picadeiro pronto para apresentar o resto do espetáculo. Que em nada perdia de espantoso em relação ao show da "lobisoma". Homens réptil, jovens que se incendeiam sem se queimar, pessoas voando... O show realmente proporcionava ao público tudo aquilo que sua propaganda vendia.

A plateia saiu do circo animada, mas Eustáquio estava mais animado ainda. Ele estava eufórico. O filho, inocente, ficou contente por seu pai ter gostado da tarde que passaram juntos. Antes de voltar pra casa, segurando o filho pelo braço, o doutor foi tentar falar com o dono do circo. O segurança que ficava na porta do seu camarim (que era um caminhão modificado pra também ter função de quarto) de inicio não deixou que Eustáquio passasse. Só mudou de idéia quando ele começou a contar sobre a história de sua família e do seu irmão.

- Mutantes. - Disse o dono do circo. O anão que apresentava os shows. Seu nome era **Hélio Pereira**. - Seu irmão devia ser um deles também.

- C-como? Como o senhor encontrou tantos? Quer dizer... Eu passei vinte anos procurando e nunca encontrei nenhum. Cheguei até a pensar que meu irmão era um caso único.

- É bem capaz de você ter passado por vários deles sem ter percebido. Nem todos os mutantes tem uma aparência fora do comum. Eu, por exemplo, sou um deles.

- Hmmm?

- Tenho o dom de empatia. Posso influenciar os sentimentos dos outros. Porque você acha que ninguém entrou em pânico? Pense bem. Um homem em chamas. Uma mulher lobo. Se não fosse por mim todo mundo tinha fugido antes da metade do espetáculo. - Eustáquio pensou um pouco sobre o que o anão dizia e achou que fazia todo o sentido.

- Todos os funcionários desse circo são... Mutantes?

- Sim.

- Rapaz, aqui tem pelo menos uns quarenta funcionários!! Como conseguiu encontrar tantos? - O anão não respondeu a pergunta imediatamente. Demorou uns vinte segundos para começar a abrir a boca. Como se estivesse pensando se era ou não seguro dar a resposta.

- Eu uso o Desvond.

- Quem é Desvond?

- Não é "quem", é o "que". - O anão saiu do camarim pedindo para que o doutor, junto de seu filho, o acompanhasse. Eustáquio foi levado até outro caminhão, muito parecido com o que servia de camarim para Hélio. Porém este aqui não era um quarto. Dentro dele, na carroceria, tinha apenas uma máquina esquisita que vista rapidamente lembrava uma máquina de lavar roupa.

- Isso é o Desvond. Uma máquina que localiza mutantes. Fiz essa belezinha com base em um projeto de um americano careca que conheci certa vez.

- Fantástico. - Eustáquio estava fascinado. Fez menção de tocar na máquina, mas Hélio não permitiu. Os dois então começaram a conversar sobre os mutantes e como eles poderiam mudar a humanidade. Eis que Eustáquio, no meio do dialogo faz uma proposta estranha. - Posso examinar seus funcionários? Como eu disse antes, sou médico. Tenho um interesse profissional em saber como... Como suas habilidades funcionam. - Hélio não gostou muito daquilo a primeira vista, no entanto, ao pensar melhor, chegou a uma conclusão favorável. - Um dos maiores problemas que temos é que quando um dos nossos fica doente não podemos levá-lo ao hospital com medo de que nossa condição seja revelada.

- Ok. Não será nenhum problema pra mim fazer consultas gratuitas ao seu pessoal.

A sociedade entre Hélio e Eustáquio durou dez anos. Qualquer problema de saúde que algum funcionário por ventura tivesse era tratado pelo doutor. Em troca ele só pediu para analisar os mutantes, algo que ele acabava por fazer nas consultas mesmo. Durante essa década Eustáquio descobriu muitas coisas. Uma delas foi que dava pra criar muita coisa estudando a química e a fisiologia dos mutantes. Com a ajuda de Victor, Eustáquio acabou desenvolvendo remédios e substâncias com várias outras propriedades com base nesses estudos. Hélio não gostou muito quando soube que o doutor estava usando seu povo para ganhar dinheiro e pediu o fim da sociedade. Eustáquio ficou nervoso com isso, mas não pôde fazer nada.

Com o dinheiro das primeiras descobertas Victor e Eustáquio abriram uma empresa farmacêutica. Como Hélio não tinha patenteado o nome que deu a sua máquina maravilhosa, Eustáquio resolveu se apropriar dele e colocar em sua empresa. Desvond Dynamics. Em dois anos a dupla já era dona de boa parte do mercado. No entanto precisavam de mais inovações se quisessem crescer ainda mais. O problema era que a fonte tinha secado. Os mutantes do circo não estavam mais disponíveis para serem estudados. A única solução encontrada foi a de procurar outros mutantes. Mas, se em vinte anos nunca encontraram um, como encontrarão novos agora? A solução estava estampada na logomarca da empresa. Eles tinham que se apossar do Desvond e assim o fizeram.

* * *

**HOJE**

O correspondente anônimo de Afonso só veio a aparecer denovo dois meses depois. Foi em uma tarde de domingo ensolarada. Afonso estava de folga do trabalho. Passeando distraidamente no shopping quando de repente um toque estranho chama sua atenção. O ex-policial mete a mão no bolso e se espanta ao notar que o celular que tocava, apesar de estar com ele, não era o seu. Ele não havia percebido. Assim que entrou no shopping o celular foi colocado em seu bolso por um rapaz que havia se esbarrado nele.

- Olá novamente, senhor Afonso. Tive que lhe presentear com esse aparelho, pois, assim como sua correspondência, o seu celular, telefone e e-mail são vigiados. Notei que a despeito do meu primeiro aviso, você ainda auxilia os donos da Desvond Dynamics.

- Quem é? O que você quer me atormentando?

- "Atormentando"? Senhor Afonso, acorde. Estou te alertando sobre o grave risco que está correndo trabalhando nessa empresa. Escute com atenção. Se você quer se ver livre da Desvond Dynamics terá que seguir minhas orientações ao pé da letra.

- Por que eu iria querer me livrar dessa empresa?! Ela me dá muito mais proteção, reconhecimento e respeito do que no meu antigo emprego!!

- Bom. O senhor foi avisado. - O homem do outro lado da linha desligou o telefone. Afonso por um primeiro momento tentou se livrar do aparelho, mas depois chegou a conclusão de que essa poderia ser o único meio de descobrir a identidade desse correspondente misterioso.

Ainda tendo contato com muitos profissionais da lei que fez amizade no seu antigo emprego, Afonso pediu para um amigo perito na área de tecnologia para descobrir de onde veio aquele celular. Não foi difícil rastrear em qual loja ele havia sido comprada e nem quem foi o comprador. Como o celular não tinha registro de que havia sido roubado, era bem capaz de que o contato misterioso de Afonso seja o próprio dono daquele celular. Com posse de um nome e um endereço, Afonso foi dar uma "visita" a essa pessoa. O ex-policial levava consigo uma arma. Não daquelas da Desvond Dynamics, que só faziam atordoar. Ele levava uma arma do seus velhos tempos de polícia. Se fosse para atirar em alguém que fosse pra valer.

Um apartamento no centro da cidade. Prédio de classe média baixa. Antes mesmo de tocar a campainha, Afonso já tinha sacado sua arma. A porta se abre e o ex-policial se prepara pra apontar seu ferro na cara de um infeliz, no entanto Afonso não viu ninguém atrás da porta. Foi como se ela tivesse se aberto sozinha.

- Você é realmente um cara esperto. Sabia que você ia chegar até aqui. - Afonso tinha a impressão que a voz vinha há centímetros de distância, porém ele não via ninguém. "Será algum truque mutante" pensou. - É. Talvez não tão esperto assim. Aqui "embaixo". - Afonso ficou surpreso e achou graça da própria burrice. O homem que havia atendido a porta era um anão.

- Afonso, meu desejo era convidá-lo pra minha casa. Mas era muito arriscado dizer abertamente onde eu moro. Minha mensagem poderia ser interceptada e o pessoal da Desvond com certeza iria me prender. Por isso eu entreguei a você meu celular. Sabia que você tinha meios de descobrir tudo sozinho.

Agora já com a arma guardada no coldre, Afonso começou a disparar suas perguntas. - O que você quer dizer com a Desvond Dynamics não ser uma empresa confiável? Eles só prendem criminosos, certo?

- Fico espantado de um ex-homem da lei inteligente como você ter caído numa conversa dessas. Onde já se viu uma empresa particular ter poder para privar cidadãos civis de liberdade sem julgamento? Seja sincero consigo mesmo. Você só engoliu essa história porque a Desvond te comprou com um ótimo salário, não foi? - Afonso não respondeu, pois o anão em parte estava certo. O salário chamou e muito a atenção do ex-policial. Porém havia outra coisa que despertou o interesse de Afonso pela empresa. Descobrir o máximo possível sobre os seres que causaram a manhã mais "nonsense" de sua vida.

- A Desvond Dynamics usa o meu povo para fazer experimentos com o intuito de desenvolver substâncias médicas. Bem, isso era no início. Hoje eles desenvolvem até armas.

- "Meu povo"?

- Sim, Afonso. Também sou um mutante. Me chamo Hélio Pereira. Sou o H.P. que você viu no vídeo. E preciso da sua ajuda.

- Por que eu ajudaria?

- Por que se não ajudar você vai acabar virando mais uma cobaia na mesa dos cientistas da Desvond. Você só está inteiro porque ainda não descobriram. Sinto lhe informar, mas você também é um mutante.

* * *

**HÁ ALGUNS MESES ATRÁS**

- Rápido, Nogueira!! Entra logo no carro!! - Em um beco pouco movimentado, uma caminhonete estacionada recebe o fruto de um roubo. Enquanto o pequeno Hélio esperava sentado ao volante (o controle do veículo era modificado), um homem corria desesperado na direção da carroceria carregando uma caixa de madeira. Após guardar o objeto roubado, Nogueira vai até a frente da caminhonete se sentar no banco do carona. Porém, antes mesmo de conseguir abrir a porta ele sente um metal frio em sua nuca. Alguém estava lhe apontando uma arma.

Dois policiais apareceram no local bem a tempo de impedir o roubo. Um deles era Afonso, que tinha Nogueira na mira, o outro era o seu parceiro, **Rivaldo**, que já apontava sua arma pro motorista.

- Calma, calma. - Dizia Nogueira que já estava com as mãos pra cima.

- Calma o caralho, safado. Deita no chão! - Com um tapão no pescoço Afonso tenta fazer com que Nogueira se abaixasse, mas não conseguiu. O mutante pegou o braço armado do policial com a mão esquerda e colocou a palma da direita no rosto de Afonso. PFFFF!! O mutante segregou um vapor verde que atingiu os olhos do policial que passou a ver tudo turvo.

Rivaldo percebeu que algo estava dando muito errado pro lado de Afonso, mas não teve tempo de ir lá ajudar. Alguma coisa estava causando a ele um temor inexplicável. Rivaldo não conseguia mover um músculo estava em estado de choque. Ele não tinha como saber. Era Hélio que estava usando seu poder mutante para induzir um estado de pânico nele.

Com os dois policiais já incapacitados, os dois mutantes conseguiram dar partida na caminhonete e se mandar dali. Só no meio do caminho é que Hélio notou que algo estava errado. - Nogueira? Nogueira? - Uma bala havia perfurado o peito de Nogueira. Ele sangrava muito. Estava desacordado. Hélio foi checar seu pulso. Estava morto. - Quando foi que isso aconteceu. - Se perguntava Hélio. Que não havia ouvido disparo algum e tinha certeza de que seu amigo entrou inteiro na caminhonete.

Enquanto isso, no beco de onde a dupla mutante fugiu. Rivaldo continuava paralisado e Afonso parecia estar passando por uma viagem alucinógena induzida por drogas. O policial via de tudo um pouco. Pássaros, Unicórnios azuis, raios verdes psicodélicos... Por fim viu um monstro de duas cabeças. BLAM! BLAM! Deu dois disparos a queima roupa no "monstro". Infelizmente para Afonso o "monstro" de sua imaginação na realidade era seu colega de profissão.

O esconderijo de Hélio e seus companheiros de luta ficava em um terreno abandonado. Contando com o anão e Rivaldo eles eram ao todo cinco. Uma jovem loira super forte, um negão que atira facas feitas de cálcio das mãos e um garoto com o Q.I. cem vezes maior do que a média. - Como ele foi baleado? - Foi a primeira pergunta que Hélio teve que responder ao chegar no abrigo. - Dois policiais nos viram. Um deles deve ter atirado em Nogueira. O estranho é que não ouvi tiro algum e podia jurar que Nogueira entrou inteiro na caminhonete.

- Um dos policiais deve ser um dos nossos então. Um mutante. - Deduziu o garoto gênio.

BOOOOMM!!! A porta da casa é arremessada por uma forte explosão. O esconderijo havia sido descoberto. Gregório estava a frente de 20 agentes da Desvond Dynamics que foram invadindo o local e trataram de botar logo as maiores ameaças para dormir. A loira e o negão. Este último ainda conseguiu abater um soldado arremessando uma de suas facas de cálcio.

- Cadê os outros dois?! - O garoto gênio havia criado várias rotas de fuga na casa já esperando momentos como aquele. Sem que os agentes os vissem, Hélio e o guri conseguiram fugir usando uma das rotas de fuga. Quando os soldados descobriram a existência delas os dois mutantes já estavam bem longe dali.

- Como eles conseguiram nos encontrar?! - Perguntou Hélio.

- Acho que foi muita coincidência. Eles chegaram poucos minutos depois de você. Devem ter colocado algum tipo de rastreador no Desvond. Acho que foi tudo uma armadilha.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer?

- Esperar. Outras oportunidades virão.


	5. Traidor

**Cap 5: Traidor**

* * *

**HOJE**

Afonso está entrando no prédio da Desvond Dynamics, um ato que virou rotina em seu dia a dia. Porém hoje ele tem motivos para estar muito nervoso. O ex-policial está prestes a ajudar mutantes hostis a destruir a companhia na qual ele trabalhou nos últimos meses. Tudo isso seguindo as instruções de um anão que fez a ele surpreendentes revelações.

Afonso estava seguindo os planos de Hélio passo a passo. - Primeiro você deve sabotar a segurança do prédio. - Como ele era um dos agentes de campo da empresa, Afonso tinha livre acesso a todas as áreas do prédio ligados a segurança, armamento ou treinamento militar. Afonso se dirigiu ao último andar. Até a sala de segurança. Lá ele inventou uma desculpa qualquer para fazer com que o guarda saísse de seu posto. O guarda já era intimo de Afonso. Não tinha motivos para desconfiar das intenções do sujeito. Pobre rapaz. Aproveitando-se que estava sozinho na sala, Afonso pegou seu pen-drive e instalou nas máquinas um vírus elaborado pelo comparsa de Hélio. O menino gênio. Todas as telas agora mostravam gravações antigas. As câmeras foram inutilizadas. O primeiro passo do plano foi concluído.

- O segundo passo é desativar a energia do prédio. - Se o primeiro passo não fosse feito as câmeras de segurança registrariam Afonso desligando a energia do prédio, levando todo o plano a perder. Os geradores da Desvond Dynamics ficavam no subsolo. Por ser uma parte de vital importância só duas pessoas tinham livre acesso aquela área. Eustáquio e o seu braço direito, Walter Bishop. Afonso precisava pegar a digital de um dos dois. Foi mais fácil do que ele imaginava. Afonso esperou Walter usar um dos copos descartáveis para beber água. Assim que o homem jogou o copinho fora Afonso o pegou. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Afonso, munido de uma fita especial, conseguiu extrair a digital do copo. Depois disso foi só ir até o subsolo e colocar o pedaço de fita na fechadura da porta. Um clique sinalizou o sucesso da operação. DUM! As principais luzes do prédio se apagaram. A iluminação agora era minima.

Eustáquio que estava em sua sala, no último andar, quase enfartou quando viu as luzes se apagarem. O velho tentou ligar para a segurança, mas os telefones estavam mudos. Em quarenta anos de empresa aquilo nunca tinha acontecido, Eustáquio sabia que isso era um ataque terrorista. Correndo o mais rápido que os seus noventa anos permitiam Eustáquio só parou quando encontrou algum agente. - Ei, você!! Afonso, não é? Rápido!! Avise os outros agentes!! Estamos sob ataque. Ninguém entra, ninguém sai. - Eustáquio não tinha como saber que estava falando com o causador daquela crise. Sua ordem não foi pra frente. Como consequência a segurança não foi posta em estado de alerta antes de já ser tarde demais.

- Com a energia desligada as celas estarão desprotegidas. O terceiro e último passo do plano é ir até a detenção e libertar todos os mutantes cativos. - Afonso não tinha permissão para entrar na área de detenção (segundo andar), mas como todas as fechaduras eletrônicas estavam desligadas o agente não teve dificuldade em entrar naquela área. Os cientistas estavam tão preocupados com a falta de energia que nem ligaram para a entrada de uma pessoa não autorizada. Acharam que Eustáquio havia enviado um agente para checar algo. Era comum esse tipo de coisa acontecer em tempos de crise. Só perceberam o perigo que estavam correndo quando Afonso sacou uma pistola.

- Rápido. Libertem todos!! - Afonso apontava sua arma na direção dos três cientistas que estavam de plantão na área de detenção. Um deles era o médico legista manco que fez a necropsia de Nogueira meses atrás.

- Você está louco?! Tem noção do que está pedindo?

- Claro que tenho. Agora anda!!

Um dos cientistas não era preparado para passar por esse tipo de pressão. Seu temor por sua vida falou mais alto. Ele, a despeito das suplicas de seus colegas, abril manualmente todas as celas que mantinham os 35 detentos presos. Mutantes de todos os tipos e dos mais diversos graus foram libertados.

- Que porta é essa?! A mais presos lá? - No final do corredor onde ficavam as celas dos presos havia uma porta grossa de metal com um 25 enorme pintado que cobria toda ela.

- Não!! Não – O não do cientistas foi tão desesperado que fez Afonso ter certeza de que havia mais detentos presos atrás daquela porta.

- Abra essa porta.

- Você não tem noção do que está me pedindo. Ele é o grau 25.

BLAM! Afonso deu um tiro próximo ao pé do cientista para mostrar que não estava de brincadeira. Sem ter outra opção, o cientista acatou a sua ordem e abril a porta. Como Afonso tinha imaginado havia um preso lá dentro. Um garoto nu que aparentava ter 14 anos. Cabelos negros bem compridos (que pareciam não ver uma tesoura a anos) e pele bem clara (devido ao longo tempo sem exposição ao sol). Franzino, tinha aparência meio andrógena. Parecia ser bem indefeso.

- Vocês são uns monstros!! Como podem prender e torturar um garoto como esse.

* * *

Correndo pelos corredores do Desvond Dynamics a maioria dos **35** mutantes soltos pareciam mais preocupados em se vingar dos seus opressores do que fugir. Só **6** deles se preocuparam em sair logo do prédio. O restante começou a caçar todos os agentes, funcionários e cientistas que apareciam na frente. No quarto andar, Walter se manteve firme na frente das escadas. Estava disposto a impedir que qualquer um dos fugitivos chegasse perto do seu protegido, Eustáquio.

- Traidor!! Saia do nosso caminho ou será tratado que nem um humano!! - Disse um revoltado mutante azul gordo que apontava seu dedo indicador anormalmente fino e comprido na direção de Walter. Ignorando as ameaças, Walter se mantinha firme na frente daquela multidão toda. - Não, meu caro amigo. Você não quer me atacar. Quer atacar os seus companheiros que são responsáveis por toda essa bagunça. - Contrariando toda a lógica da situação, o mutante azul começou a atacar seus companheiros de fuga. Os seus dedos finos podiam se transformar em longos tentáculos que eram capazes de enrolar e prender muitos. Ele pôde matar três mutantes (um punk de quatro braços, um reptiliano e uma loira super forte) antes de ser eliminado por uma faca de cálcio lançada por um mutante forte e de pele bem escura.

- Hei, você aí. Detenha esse rapaz das facas. - Walter deu as ordens a um adolescente de cabelo raspado. Suas ordens foram prontamente atendidas. Soltando uma descarga elétrica de seus dedos o rapaz conseguiu abater o mutante das facas de cálcio. Depois o garoto aumentou seus poderes ao máximo e eletrocutou a si mesmo. Vindo a falecer. Os **23** mutantes que sobraram exitaram. Nenhum deles parecia ter coragem de enfrentar Walter. Apenas um. Um homem malhado de aparência nórdica abril caminho entre os mutantes e ficou cara a cara com Walter. - Dê meia volta e enfrente seus reais inimigos. - O nórdico ignorou as ordens dadas e com um soco tão potente quanto uma batida de um carro blindado pôs um fim a corajosa investida de Walter para proteger o prédio.

* * *

O julgamento que Afonso fazia do caráter dos outros geralmente era muito destoante da realidade. Ele era do tipo de pessoa que deixava se enganar muito facilmente pelas aparências. Era bem comum ele confiar em alguém só por causa de uma aparência gentil ou desgostar de outro só por este aparentar ser mais agressivo ou antipático.

- Você tem noção do que está fazendo? - Perguntou o cientista que abril a porta 25.

- Claro. Salvando inocentes. - Enquanto conversavam o menino saia da área de detenção ignorando todos os que estavam ali presentes. Não se sentia envergonhado pela sua nudez e nem expressava ódio ou medo dos seus captores. Ele não mostrava nenhum sentimento, seja ele negativo ou positivo. Era bem pior que um altista.

- Você sofre de alguma deficiência mental ou o quê?! - O cientista manco, com muita dificuldade, caminhou até a direção de Afonso sem se importar com a arma que o sujeito carregava. Estava em um estado de espirito similar aos das pessoas que não tinham nada a perder. - "Inocentes"? Você já se deu ao trabalho de dar uma lida na ficha desses sujeitos? Acho que não. Pelo menos dê um passeio no prédio. Veja o que seus "inocentes" estão fazendo agora.

Logo que Afonso abril a porta para o corredor ficou espantado com o estado dos corpos deixados jogados no chão. Uma imagem brutal que ele não via nem em seu tempo de polícia. No qual participou de casos bem escabrosos.

- Mas... Os experimentos...

- De quais "experimentos" está falando? O que são feitos em acordo com os detentos em troca de uma aliviada na pena? - O mundo de Afonso ruiu. O ex-policial estava começando a perceber que cometera o maior erro de julgamento da sua vida. Ainda restavam duas coisas mal explicadas. Pequenos detalhes técnicos que davam alguma validade, mesmo que pequena, a sua antiga crença.

- Mas a Desvond Dynamics vigia todas as formas de correspondência dos seus funcionários! Até grampearam meu telefone e meu celular.

- Está drogado? Temos 1520 colaboradores. Alguns deles trabalham em vários lugares e recebem dezenas de e-mails por dia, tipo eu. Isso sem falar em correio, telefone...Você faz idéia do custo que daria ficar vigiando a vida particular de tanta gente assim?

- Eu removi um grampo do meu telefone e... - Afonso parou a frase no meio, pois chegou a conclusão que era bem possível que Hélio tenha colocado aquele grampo. Toda aquela encenação de mensagens escondidas era só uma maneira bem elaborada, e maluca, de manipulá-lo.

- M-m-mas. - Já quase caindo no desespero, Afonso jogou a última cartada que tinha na manga. - Uma empresa particular não tem poder para tirar o direito de civis a liberdade e...

- Gênio, você já conversou com alguém do financeiro?

- O que..?

- Você faz idéia do quão é caro pra nós mantermos esse prédio funcionando? Você tem idéia do quão é caro pagar o seu salário? Você acha que essa grana vem da onde? Do céu? Não, Einsten! Vem de Nova York. Massachussets. De uma instituição de ensino na qual você já deve ter ouvido falar.

* * *

Após verem as mortes de muitos dos seus no quarto andar, **5** mutantes desistiram e decidiram esquecer a vingança e simplesmente fugiram do prédio. O massacre dos funcionários da Desvond Dynamics continuou, porém entre os detentos também houveram mais perdas. Três granadas lançadas nas escadas que levavam ao quinto andar deram cabo de **2** mutantes. O estrago só não fora maior porque o nórdico conteve grande parte da explosão com o próprio corpo. A escada se transformou em uma cratera enorme. Só subiria quem pudesse voar, se teleportar ou pulasse muito alto. Pra sorte dos invasores haviam vários mutantes entre eles que tinham esse perfil.

- Dane-se essa regra de não matar!! - Gritava Gregório do alto da escada. - Vou levar um monte de gene lixo pro inferno comigo!! - Gregório já preparava pra lançar mais granadas quando um vulto se materializou em suas costas. Era um teleportador. Um homem de uns trinta anos. Já calvo e com barba por fazer. O sujeito tocou no soldado e ambos sumiram do prédio. Os dois haviam se materializado no lado de fora, há cem metros de altura do chão. O mutante teleportador pôde desaparecer e reaparecer dentro do prédio novamente. Já Gregório continuou caindo até se chocar contra a rua. O que o teleportador não havia notado é que no momento em que ele tirou Gregório do prédio o soldado havia colocado uma granada sem pino no bolso de suas calças. BOOOM! E lá vai mais **1** mutante pro além.

Os detentos agora tinham alcançado o último andar. Os agentes desse andar não estavam tão desprevenidos quanto o dos outros, pois tiveram algum tempo para se organizar. Eram 17 ao todo. 17 humanos armados com pistolas e metralhadoras convencionais (a regra de não matar foi totalmente abolida naquela situação) contra **15 **mutantes cheios de ódio. Foi um massacre total. Os agentes sortudos ficaram desacordados o restante morreu. Do lado dos detentos houve apenas **uma** morte nesse confronto. Um rapaz de nível 1 cujo dom não era muito útil para aquele tipo de situação. Eduardo Valença encontrou seu fim com um tiro a queima roupa no peito.

O mutante nórdico abril a porta do escritório de Eustáquio com tanta força que a tirou do lugar. Para a surpresa de todos o velho estava sentado calmamente em sua cadeira. Como se nada demais estivesse acontecido. Pra piorar tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- O velho enlouqueceu. - Comentou um sujeito com rosto de peixe. - Está rindo do que, vovô?

- Vocês libertaram todos, não é?

- Sim. - Respondeu o garoto peixe.

- Até mesmo o que estava preso na cela especial de número 25? - O garoto peixe não soube responder essa pergunta. Quem tomou a palavra foi outro mutante, um de pele dourada. - É. Esse também. Eu vi o carinha que nos libertou abrindo aquela cela também.

- HAHAHA, então vocês já estão mortos. - O jeito debochado de Eustáquio estava irritando alguns dos detentos. Não demoraria muito para que ele começasse a ser linchado. No entanto, pra sorte do velho, um rapaz nu aparece no corredor e desvia a atenção dos mutantes ali presentes.

- Hmmm? Quem é esse menino?

- O Grau 25. - Respondeu Eustáquio. - O predador de mutantes. - Os detentos não deram credito a resposta do velho. Achavam que ele havia perdido de vez o juízo. O mutante nórdico, que agora atuava como se fosse o líder do bando, foi até o rapaz ver o que podia fazer pelo seu "irmão de gene". Quando o grandalhão se aproximou do moleque algo inesperado aconteceu. A mandibula do garoto se abril e a boca ficou escancarada de maneira assustadora. Uma língua enorme com um ferrão na ponta saiu de dentro da boca do guri e atingiu em cheio o olho direito do nórdico que morreu na hora. Para o nojo de todos ali presentes o guri começou a sugar a força vital do grandalhão. Quando ele terminou de se alimentar jogou o corpo agora esquelético do mutante fora e recolheu a língua monstruosa de volta para boca. Voltou a assumir a aparência de um menino.

Raios, socos, lâminas, garras... Os **13** detentos que sobraram começaram a atacar o garoto com tudo o que tinham. Um esforço que se mostrou inútil. O garoto ficou imóvel sem se preocupar em se defender dos ataques. Pelo visto nem precisava. Saiu ileso da investida desesperada dos mutantes.

Apenas dois detentos continuaram o ataque, o restante fugiu desesperado. Um deles soltava fogo pelas mãos, o outro tinha verdadeiras "espadas" retrateis presas aos punhos. O flamejante foi detido com um sopro congelante. O das espadas foi eliminado com um raio incandescente emitido dos olhos do Grau 25. Após se alimentar do que sobrou desses dois, o garoto voltou a sua atenção para os que fugiram. Correndo mais rápido do que o olho humano pode captar, o Grau 25 agarrou um rapaz com cara de réptil. Mesmo já tendo sugado quatro vítimas, o rapaz não estava satisfeito. O Grau 25 era insaciável. Não iria descansar enquanto não tivesse pelo menos matado os **10 **detentos que sobraram.

* * *

No primeiro andar, o cientista manco recepciona um grupo de 120 soldados. Todos eles eram membros da Desvond Dynamics. Estavam de folga ou em missão de campo quando foram acionados pelo manco. Tiveram sorte. Só estão vivos por não estarem no prédio no momento da fuga dos detentos. O cientista contou sobre tudo o que havia acontecido e entregou aos agentes armas especiais. Desenvolvidas a partir do DNA mutante. Eram metralhadoras, escopetas e pistolas que disparavam lasers, raios gama e todo tipo de força altamente letal.

- E a política da empresa de não matar? - Perguntou um dos soldados ao cientista.

- Esqueça. Esses malditos não tiveram pena dos nossos. Também não teremos pena deles.

Um barulho de passos apressados começou a ser escutado do primeiro andar. Eram os mutantes fugindo. - Se preparem, são eles. - Disse o cientista. - Assim que o primeiro mutante apareceu na escada foi recepcionado com um tiro laser que o desintegrou. Apesar da morte do companheiro, os outros continuaram a descer, pois o medo que tinham do Grau 25 era maior do que o que tinham pelos agentes da Desvond Dynamics. Mais 2 mutantes foram erradicados. O morticínio ia continuar se o restante dos detentos, os **7** que sobraram, não se ajoelhassem e colocassem as mãos para cima. Se rendendo. A vontade que o cientista tinha era de mandar executar todos eles, mas sua ética não o deixava fazer isso.

- Ele está matando a nós todos. Um moleque pelado com o maior jeitão de veado.

- O quê? - Após parar pra pensar um pouquinho, o cientista manco entendeu o que aquele mutante estava querendo dizer. O Grau 25 também havia sido libertado. Todos naquele prédio não tinham a mínima chance contra ele. - Meu Deus!! E agora!! Viu só!? - Disse o cientista olhando para Afonso. - Viu o que você fez? Umas 1000 pessoas estão mortas por sua causa. Nós também vamos morrer já que nada nesse mundo pode deter esse Grau 25!!

De cabeça baixa, a vergonha fez com que Afonso não falasse por alguns minutos. Só reagiu porque sua vontade de sobreviver era forte e ele não queria ser morto por um menino. Logo ele que sobreviveu a tanta coisa. - Mas vocês não o detiveram antes? Por que não podem detê-lo novamente?

- Nós nunca entendemos direito a fisiologia do Grau 25. - Disse o cientista manco. - Ele foi encontrado no México nos anos 1970. Apesar de parecer um menino, ele deve ter pelo menos uns quarenta anos. Tem o dom de copiar os poderes dos mutantes que ele consome. Deve ter pelo menos uns 46 poderes diferentes. Apesar disso o Grau 25 é irracional. Reage apenas ao instinto básico de se alimentar. É burro como uma porta. Nunca conseguimos entender o porque, mas ele tem uma forte rejeição ao chumbo. Por isso a cela que desenvolvemos especialmente para ele é toda revestida de chumbo. Nunca conseguimos matá-lo. Por isso o trancamos lá e decidimos esquece-lo lá dentro.

- Já que ele não raciocina. - Disse Afonso. - Podemos atrai-lo para sua cela com uma isca.

- E o que iriamos usar como isca, gênio? O Grau 25 só se interessa por mutantes. E, pelo que sei, nenhum desses mutantes aqui está disposto a se sacrificar para salvar a pele dos seus colegas.

- Não tem problema. Eu me prontifico a ser a isca.

- Hmmm? E desde quando você é mutante?

- Desde quando nasceu. - O cientista que foi obrigado por Afonso a soltar todos os detentos começou a falar. - Assim que ele pôs os pés no prédio o Desvond acusou sua mutação. Ele é um grau 1. Tem o dom de alterar a realidade para torná-la favorável ao seus desejos. Resumindo, ele tem muita sorte.

BAMF! - O Grau 25 usou um poder de teleporte para se materializar no meio dos detentos. Assim que apareceu pegou um homem dourado pelo pescoço e soltou seu ferrão preso a língua para atingir o peito do mutante. Em menos de um minuto já tinha se alimentado dele.

BLAM!BLAM!BLAM! Os 120 soldados e os detentos atacaram o Grau 25 com tudo o que tinham. Assim como a investida anterior o ataque se mostrou inútil. O garoto não sofreu um arranhão.

- Rápido. - Disse o cientista a Afonso. - O Grau 25 sempre procura pela fonte de energia mutante mais próxima. Assim que ele se alimentar dos detentos vai procurar por você. Se quer mesmo ajudar vá pra cela revestida de chumbo.

Afonso entrou na área de detenção e foi até a sala guardada pela porta enorme com um 25 estampado. Lá dentro, nos poucos minutos que restavam, Afonso começou a repassar sua vida. - Como alguém "com sorte" tem um fim igual a esse? - Se perguntava Afonso se referindo a sua própria vida. Eis então que uma idéia interessante veio na sua cabeça. Ao lembrar de sua vida Afonso chegou a conclusão que todos os maus momentos que ele passou acabavam se transformando em algo favorável. Lembrou de suas conquistas e principalmente de sua entrada na Desvond Dynamics. Por fim, o último pensamento filosófico que o acometera foi algo mais ou menos assim: - Se você está numa estrada que tem um caminhão desgovernado vindo em sua direção você certamente será acidentado. A sorte está no fato de você sair inteiro ou não desse acidente.

O barulho do lado de fora tinha acabado. O Grau 25 se alimentou de todos os **6** detentos restantes. Sua atenção agora estava voltada unicamente para Afonso. O mutante que ele só não matou da primeira vez porque tinha uma fonte de energia bem mais interessante por perto. Que eram os 35 detentos. Como todos eles ou fugiram ou agora estão mortos. Só sobrou Afonso para saciar sua fome.

Assim que o Grau 25 entrou na sua cela a porta que estava atrás dele foi trancada por um dos cientistas. A maior ameaça mutante de todos os tempos estava novamente contido. Afonso ficou encarando o rapaz e viu a boca do menino abrir de maneira anormal. O ex-policial no entanto não se assustou. Já estava preparado para o pior. Uma morte terrível. Uma morte que nunca aconteceu. A sorte de Afonso voltou a mostrar o rosto. Alguma coisa, ou alguém, teleportou o mutante grau 1 para fora daquela cela.


	6. Epilógo

**Cap 6: Epilógo**

Uma construção abandonada. No subsolo. Era essa a nova base que Hélio havia arranjado para seu novo grupo de mutantes fora da lei. Quando Afonso desapareceu da cela do Grau 25 ele se materializou nesse lugar. Ele foi teleportado por um novo recruta de Hélio. Um jovem de 15 anos um pouco acima do peso.

Nove mutantes, Sâmara e Hélio entre eles, estavam aguardando a chegada de Afonso. Assim que o ex-policial, e agora também ex-agente da Desvond Dynamics, apareceu ele avançou na direção do anão. Nem ligou pros outros ali presentes. - Seu miserável!! Você me usou!! - Antes que pudesse agarrar Hélio, Afonso foi detido por dois mutantes que trataram logo de contê-lo.

- Calma, jovem. Foi um mal necessário. Nós precisávamos deter a Desvond Dynamics.

- O quê?! Sabe quantas pessoas morreram só pra você ter sua vingança?! E tudo isso pra quê?! A maioria dos detentos foi morta também!

- Só os tolos. Os que não aproveitaram a oportunidade pra fugir. Gostaria de ter resgatado todos, mas isso não era nossa meta principal. Queríamos desde o início resgatar um mutante especifico.

- Que mutante?

A porta da sala foi aberta. Um homem idoso vestido todo de vermelho entrou no local. Ele usava uma capa violeta e um capacete preto. Apesar do visual pouco convencional, todos os mutantes ali presentes mostravam grande respeito, até mesmo temor, por ele. O velho mutante era estrangeiro. Se aproximou de Afonso e fez a ele uma proposta. Uma proposta bem tentadora.

- Join us in the brotherhood of mutants!

* * *

Somando as perdas humanas que a Desvond Dynamics teve que lidar em quarenta anos enfrentando mutantes perigosos não chega nem na metade das perdas daquele dia. Praticamente a empresa inteira havia sido exterminada. Eustáquio fica parado na rua, encostado em um carro qualquer estacionado, assistindo a equipe de paramédicos e bombeiros recolherem os cadáveres. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Seu coração de 93 anos não estava preparado para essa emoção. Eustáquio estava decidido a parar. No entanto o destino tinha outros planos para ele.

Um jovem bem magro que usava um óculos de tom meio avermelhado veio falar com Eustáquio. O rapaz era estrangeiro. Parecia ser americano. Seu português não era muito bom.

- Mister Eustáquio. Meu... Contato. Professor gostar falar com... You. Talk to you.

- Que professor, menino? Quem é você.

- Eu ser de Massachussets. I am represent... Represento patrocinador de Desvond Dynamics. - Quando Eustáquio ouviu aquilo seu interesse pelo que o rapaz falava mudou. Agora queria ouvir o que ele dizia.

- O que o pessoal do instituto quer agora?

- Nós contente com seu "progress". Querer... "Confe"... Invite...

- Speak in english, dude. Your portuguese is crap.

O americano se sentiu um pouco envergonhado com o que Eustáquio disse. Mesmo assim decidiu seguir seu conselho. - Xavier wants you in the massachussets institute. Work with us. Help the cause of X-men.


End file.
